Thomas McAllister
Sheriff Thomas "Tom" McAllister, gespielt von Xander Berkeley, arbeitet als Sheriff in Napa County. Er erscheint zum ersten mal in der Folge "Romeo und Julia". Als ein Mädchen dort tot aufgefungen wird, hilft er dem CBI-Team bei den Ermittlungen. Gemäß Drehbuch wurde Thomas McAllister zwischen 1962 und 1963 geboren. Der Schauspieler Xander Berkeley, welcher ihn verkörpert, wurde im Jahre 1955 geboren und ist daher älter als McAllister. Der Sheriff gehört ebenfalls zu den 7 Red-John-Verdächtigen auf Janes Liste. Thomas McAllister leidet an Ornithophobie (Angst vor Vögeln). In der Episode "Fire and Brimstone" wird bekannt, dass Sheriff Thomas McAllister wie Gale Bertram und Reede Smith ein Tattoo, bestehend aus 3 Punkten auf seiner linken Schulter, besitzt und somit ein Mitglied der Blake Organisation ist, welche sich auf ein Gedicht von William Blake bezieht. In der achten Folge von Staffel 6 wird enthüllt, dass Sheriff Thomas McAllister Red John ist. Biographie Thomas McAllister erscheint zum ersten Mal in der Episode "Romeo und Julia". In Napa County wird ein totes Mädchen aufgefunden. Das CBI-Team Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon und Kimball Cho machen sich auf dem Weg nach Napa County zum Tatort. Während Cho und Lisbon glauben, dass das Mädchen erdrosselt wurde, vermutet Jane, dass das Mädchen hier aus der Gegend sein muss. Er erklärt, dass ihr Mörder offenbar nicht die Absicht hatte, sie auf die Weise zu ermorden, viel mehr sei es ein Unfall gewesen. Da das Opfer noch immer bekleidet ist, glaubt Jane, dass der Mörder sie sexuell hätte angreifen wollen, da sie aber zu viel Lärm gemacht hatte, versuchte der Täter sie ruhig zu stellen, wobei er sie tötete. Danach musste sie in der Nähe entsorgt werden. McAllister fragt Lisbon über Patrick aus und erfährt, dass er als Berater im CBI tätig ist. thumb|left|330px|Sheriff Thomas McAllister bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Patrick Jane Daraufhin fragt McAllister Jane, ob dieser ein Hellseher sei und Patrick antwortet ihm, dass er früher so getan hätte als wäre er ein Medium. Ein etwas verwirrter McAllister fragt ihn, was er also tatsächlich im CBI mache. Patrick lädt ihn zu ein er Partie Schere, Stein, Papier ein. Patrick besiegt den Sheriff sechs Mal in Folge, was den Sheriff ratlos macht und ihn etwas frustiert, da es offenbar für Patrick ein Kinderspiel war, seine Züge zu durchschauen. Bei den laufenden Ermittlungen versucht Jane dem Mörder von Melanie O'Keefe eine Falle zu stthumb|Sheriff McAllister in Romeo und Juliaellen. Da der Mörder offenbar seinen perversen Gelüsten nicht widerstehen kann, wird es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er wieder versuchen wird, ein Mädchen für seine sexuellen Gelüste zu entführen. Als Köder benutzt Jane Grace van Pelt, welche mit ihrem Partner Wayne Rigsby so tut, als hätten sie einen Streit. Das gesamte Restaurant sieht den Streit und Grace verlässt das Restaurant und macht sich alleine zu Fuss auf den Weg in der Hoffnung, der Mörder würde versuchen sie zu entführen. Sheriff McAllister läuft ihr über den Weg und erzählt ihr, dass es hier auf den Strassen nicht sicher sei und bietet ihr an sie im Auto mitzunehmen. Van Pelt weigert sich, doch der Sheriff lässt nicht locker, dies erzürnt Rigsby, welcher aus dem Nichts auftaucht und den Sheriff zu Boden schlägt. Am Ende findet jedoch Jane per Zufall den wahren Mörder und der Sheriff ist entlastet. Weiterer Verlauf Der Sheriff kommt im Verlauf der weiteren Staffeln nicht mehr vor. In der Episode "Sieben Namen" wird jedoch enthüllt, dass der Sheriff auf Patricks Liste der 7 Red John Verdächtigen steht. thumb|left|"He is mar" Soll wahrscheinlich "He is marshall" heissenDer Sheriff kehrt in der zweiten Episode der sechsten Staffel zurück, als er mit Gale Bertram und Reede Smith eine Unterhaltung im Hauptquartier des CBI führt. Als Jane unangemeldet reinplatzt und den Sheriff mit Mr. McAllister anspricht, schlägt dieser ihm vor, dass er ihn doch nur Tom nennen soll. Jane erzählt Bertram, dass Red John einen grossen Fehler gemacht hat und er kurz davor sei, ihn zu identifizieren. Der Sheriff wundert sich nur, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. In der dritten Episode der sechsten verleitet ein Mordfall in Napa County Jane und Lisbon dazu, den Fall zu übernehmen, um auf diese Weise Sheriff McAllister näher auf den Zahn fühlen zu können. Nach der üblichen Besichtigung des Tatorts betreten die drei eine Kirche, in der eine Leiter aufgestellt wurde, an deren Spitze sich ein verdächtiger Hammer befindet, dessen Unterseite eventuell getrocknetes Blut aufweisen könnte. Als Jane seine thumb|314px|Sheriff McAllister in Wedding in Red zusammen mit Lisbon & JaneEntdeckung an McAllister weiterleitet, ruft dieser per Funk die Forensiker zu Hilfe, anstatt die Leiter schnell selbst hinauf zu klettern. Lisbon findet diese Vorgehensweise äußerst merkwürdig und fühlt sich an das Tonband von Sophie Miller erinnert, in dem sie Red John als einen Patienten mit Höhenangst beschreibt. Die von Lisbon an McAllister gerichtete Bitte, doch schnell selbst die Leiter hinauf zu klettern, verneint dieser mit Verweis auf sein falsches Schuhwerk. Als Patrick im weiteren Verlauf der Episode vom Mordverdächtigen unter Pistolengewalt nachts auf das Dach der städtischen Kirche entführt wird, taucht wie aus dem nichts plötzlich McAllister auf einer an die Kirchenwand angelehnten Leiter auf und erschießt die verdächtige Person mit einem gezielten Schuss aus seiner Pistole. Dem mittlerweile versehentlich vom Dach abgerutschten und sich an die Fassade klammernden Patrick reicht der Sheriff schließlich die rettende Hand, um ihm somit das Leben zu retten. Als die beiden durch ein Fenster zurück in den Dachboden der Kirche klettern, bedankt sich Jane für McAllisters Hilfe, ist jedoch stutzig, dass dieser sofort zur Stelle war. McAllister entgegnet Patricks Misstrauen mit seinem eigenen Misstrauen in die Arbeit von Patrick Jane, weswegen er diesen lieber im Auge behält. thumb|left|237px|Sheriff McAllister so treffsicher wie Red JohnNun jedoch nimmt der Fall um den offenbar doch nicht an Höhenangst leidenden McAllister plötzlich eine völlig neue Wendung: Aus dem Nichts flattert dem Sheriff überraschend eine Taube entgegen, die dieser panisch mit seinen Händen von sich abzuwehren versucht. Dieser Vorfall ist überaus brisant, da sich auch in dem Haus, in dem Brett Partridge ermordet wurde, ein einzelnes Zimmer voller flügelschlagender Tauben befand. Jane rätselte an Lisbons Krankenbett, dass Red John bei seinem Plan offenbar von etwas verstört wurde und seinen finalen Plan (Lisbon zu ermorden) daher nicht endgültig in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Gegenüber Sophie Miller äußerte Red John zwar laut eigenen Angaben eine bestehende Höhenangst, Miller selbst entgegnet jedoch in ihrem Audio-Tagebuch, dass sie zwar eine Phobie bei diesem Patienten erkennen würde, sich jedoch nicht tatsächlich sicher sei, ob es sich hierbei auch wirklich um Höhenangst handeln würde. In "Fire and Brimstone" versucht Jane, seine restlichen Red John Verdächtigen alle an denselben Ort zu bekommen. Auch McAllister gehört dazu. Er wird in Janes Haus in Malibu eingeladen. Es wird nun thumb|324px|Sheriff Thomas McAllister ist ein Mitglied der Blake Organisationbekannt, dass der Sheriff wie Reede Smith und Gale Bertram ein Tattoo bestehen aus drei Punkten auf seiner linken Schulter besitzt. Kira Tinsley erzählte vor ihrem Tod Jane, dass ihr Mörder - vermutlich Red John - solch ein Tattoo besitzt. McAllister versucht Jane zu versichern, dass er nicht Red John sei und dass das Tattoo nicht das bedeute, was er denke. Jane will jedoch nichts hören und nimmt seine drei Verdächtigen mit zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Als Patrick schliesslich seine drei Verdächtigen zusammen hat, hört man nur noch einen Schuss, danach fliegt das Haus in die Luft. Wie sich in der siebten Episode der sechsten Staffel herausstellt, kam McAllister bei der Explosion vermutlich ums Leben. Dies ist jedoch merkwürdig, weil er auf derselben Seite des Hauses war, wie Jane, Bertram und Smith, welche allesamt überlebten. Stiles und Haffner hingegen waren auf der anderen Seite des Hauses und diese kamen ums Leben. Sein Tod wurde zwar mittels DNA-Tests bestätigt, seine Leiche wurde jedoch nie gefunden. Red John Dies ist möglich durch einen Trick des Teams, welches Patrick Jane hilft, trotz aller Stop-Versuche durch das FBI, doch noch Gale Bertram zu treffen: Das Team nutzt die unklare Situation (früherer Chef Gale Bertram auf der Flucht, alle andern suspendiert, FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott vorübergehend Chef): Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby und Kimball Cho treten mit ihren alten Dienstmarken auf und sagen dem FBI, es würde in ihre Zuständigkeit fallen (was rechtlich nicht stimmt, da alle vom CBI suspendiert worden sind durch das FBI). FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott sagt natürlich sofort, ihre CBI-Dienstmarken wären ungültig und das FBI hätte jetzt das Sagen, worauf Teresa Lisbon sofort den Spiess umdreht und meint, FBI-Agent Reede Smith wäre ein Mitglied der Blake Othumb|left|358px|Die sterbende Privatdetektivin, ev. durch Red John getötet, weisst Patrick Jane auf das Tattoo mit den 3 roten Punkten auf dem linken Arm hin.rganisation und vielleicht wäre Dennis Abbott ja auch so einer (was nicht stimmt, da Dennis Abbott aus Texas ist und die Blake Organisation eine rein californische Vereinigung). Aber ihr Trick verfängt: die andern FBI-Agents sind verunsichert und wissen nicht mehr, ob sie Dennis Abbott noch gehorchen sollen oder nicht . Während Dennis Abbott damit beschäftigt ist, die Situation zu entschärfen, nutzt Patrick Jane die Gelegenheit, mit Teresa Lisbons Wagen zu fliehen. Der ist zwar vom FBI verwanzt, aber Patrick Jane merkt das und der kleine Vorsprung genügt ihm, doch fliehen zu können (mit samt der armen, verstörten Taube, die er in seinem Jacket zusammendrückt, damit sie später Red John ins Gesicht flattern kann). Patrick Jane begibt sich zum Alexandria Friedhof, auf dem seine Frau und Tochter begraben sind. Dort hat er in einer nahe gelegenen Kapelle mit Bertram abgemacht. Bei diesem Treffen gesteht Gale Bertram, dass er ein Mitglied der Blake Organisation ist, aber dass er selbst nicht der Serienmörder Red John sei und er auch keine Ahnung habe, wer Red John sei. Patrick habe einen grossen Fehler gemacht und müsse nun mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlen. Bertram will, dass Oscar Cordero Jane tötet, doch dieser tötet stattdessen Bertram. Der Auftrag kam von Sheriff Thomas McAllister, der nun auch in der Kirche auftaucht. Als Jane den Sheriff fragt, wieso dieser Bertram töten liess, meinte er nur, weil alle vermuten, dass Bertram Red John sei und niemand die Sache tiefer untersuchen würde, wenn Jane und Bertram tot gefunden werden. Nun entpuppt sich der Sheriff selber als die Blake Organisation und Red John. Letzte Konfrontation mit Patrick Jane Der Sheriff zeigt Patrick wie gut er seine Stimme verstellen kann und erklärt Patrick, dass das Spiel vorbei sei und er gewonnnen habe. Er habe schliesslich eine mächtige Organisation gegründet. Sein Wort bedeute Leben und Tod thumb|left|400px|Sheriff Thomas McAllister aka Red Johnund niemand wisse, wer er wirklich sei. Der Sheriff fragt Jane, ob dieser wisse, wie er die Namen auf seiner Liste herausgefunden hatte oder wie er die Explosion überlebte. Wie er die Namen herausgefunden hatte, wisse er nicht, entgegnet Patrick, jedoch sei der Trick mit der Bombe einfach gewesen. Es gab zwei Explosionen. Den Schuss, den man hörte, war kein Schuss, sondern die erste Explosion. Es war eine harmlos Bombe, welche alle ausser Gefecht setzte. Zu dieser Zeit, sassen Haffner und Stiles auf dem Sofa und Smith stand an der Wand. McAllister hingegen ging mit Jane und Bertram in einen anderen Raum, wo sie sicher waren. Die zweite Explosion war tödlich und sie tötete Stiles und Haffner. Die anderen blieben unverletzt, da sie nicht im Radius der Bombe waren. Der Sheriff konnte seinen Tod gut vortäuschen, dank Brett Patridge hatte er Zugang zum System der DNA, dort liess er seine DNA mit einer Leiche, welche er gefroren hatte, vertauschen. Daraufhin tötete er Partridge. Er versteckte die Leiche in seinem Kofferraum und als die zweite Explosion losging, legte er die Leiche neben Stiles und Haffner. Nun sollte es so aussehen, als seien sie drei verstorben, Jane und Bertram unverletzt und Smith sollte als Red John enttarnt und ermordet werden. Jane fragt den Sheriff, ob er ihm etwas zeigen könne. Daraufhin legte er ihm Brotstückchen auf dthumb|Mathias1008 hat diese Skizze angefertigt.ie Hand und zieht eine Taube aus seiner Tasche. McAllister verfällt nun in Panik, da er grosse Angst vor Vögeln hat. Patrick nutzt diesen Moment und schiesst dem Sheriff in den Bauch. Der Sheriff bittet Patrick ihn am Leben zu lassen, doch Patrick sagt nur: "Jetzt wollen Sie Gnade, nach allem was Sie getan haben." Als eine Frau in die Kirche reinplatzt und Patrick mit einem Messer angreift, nutzt dies McAllister und ergreift die Flucht. Patrick wehrt die Frau ab und verfolgt McAllister quer über den ganzen Friedhof, bis zu einem Fluss, wo er aufgibt, da seine Wunde im Bauch ihm höllische Schmerzen bereitet. Finale Er versucht noch einen Notruf bei 911 und bittet Patrick nochmals ihn nicht zu töten. Patrick ist dies egal, er fragt ihn nur noch, ob es ihm Leid tue, dass er seine Frau und Tochter umgebracht habe und ob er den Tod fürchte. McAllister beantwortet beides mit zweimaligem zwinkern, was so viel wie Ja bedeutet, daraufhin erwürgt ihn Patrick mit blossen Händen. Sheriff Thomas McAllister bzw. Red John ist tot und die Rache von Patrick Jane vollbracht. thumb|left|370px|Der letzte Moment von Red John. Trivia *mag William Blake Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebenfiguren Kategorie:Episoden